Elanee
Elanee (Neutral Good, Wood Elf, Druid) is a companion in Neverwinter Nights 2 original campaign. "Slender and graceful, this wood elf wears the earth toned garments of a druid. Attractive and youthful, her high cheek bones, pointed ears and radiant skin give her an almost celestial appearance. At home in the wilderness, Elanee walks though brambles and mud as if strolling across cobblestone. Though she can be intrigued and infuriated, she rarely shows her emotion for long and her face usually has a sober and inquisitive nonchalance. As you size her up she makes eye contact with you and raises an eyebrow." Gameplay Elanee can be found at 3rd level with stats of (Str 14, Dex 16, Con 11, Int 13, Wis 16, Cha 12, Pointbuy 37) and the two feats of Combat Casting and Dodge. She can give the party a number of good longtime buffs after every rest, most importantly Barkskin, Flame Weapon, Protection from energy, Stoneskin, Death Ward, Spell resistance, or Energy immunity, and others. Powerful spells of druids inside battle are for example Body of the sun, Moonbolt, Harm, and Elemental Swarm. Her healing ability isn't that important because rest is easy to get in most situations, but for tough fights you will later want her to have Heal spells ready, as well as the very useful short-term buff Foundation of stone. If you give her the Craft Magical Arms and Armor feat on her level-up to 6 or 9, she can enchant the powerful cold iron or alchemical silver holy weapons. With the feats Elephant's Hide and later Oaken resilience her wildshapes can be spent usefully (those are even free actions - you can immediately do something else as well). Per default, she is the only spellcaster companion that doesn't level the Spellcraft skill, but it is a good idea to correct that by hand, as this would give her a bonus on saving throws against spells. Elanee usually should best start a battle with converting one of her highest or second highest level spells into a summoning spell, before letting her attack. Unless you have no appropriate weapon for her to use, she is usually more effective if she is not shapeshifted. This is especially advisable if you have reached Elanee early and hindered her to take the Natural Spell feat that allows her spellcasting while wild shaped (but not when transformed to an elemental). Elanee is fair with a long sword a better archer with the Zen Archery feat. Original Campaign Elanee is druidess belonging to the Circle of the Mere who shadows the PC in the early parts of the plot but eventually offers her help when the PC is ambushed by bladelings on his/her way to Highcliff. She offers them a short cut through a druid sanctuary only to find Kaleil, a fellow member of her circle, corrupted and causing unrest in the sanctuary. She is forced to slay him to bring peace back to the surrounding areas. In his dying breath, Kaelil reveals that the Circle and it's elders were lost and that she and Naevan were all that remained of their circle. When she first arrives in Neverwinter, she felt out of her element and was rather uncomfortable. But not long after, she meets a druid from Neverwinter Wood who tells her to go to the Sky Mirror, a powerful scrying device capable of contacting anyone who has touched its waters, and try to contact the other druids in hopes of finding out what is corrupting the Mere. She manages to contact Naevan who tells her not to return to the Mere and that he will send for her soon (this plot was not continued due to the developers running out of time). Elanee stated that she has lived in the Mere of Dead Men for over a hundred years, long before human settlements like West Harbor arrived. She was orphaned over a hundred years ago when orcs came spilling in from the mountains and drove her people, dwarves and humans deep into the mere where they were cut down in the fog. There, her wails caught the attention of the Circle of the Mere who took her in and trained her to be a druidess. As a final tests for the Circle, she was asked to live among the people of West Harbor, probably to keep an eye on the PC as he/she grew up. But there was some disagreement between the elders of the circle and Elanee was never given that final test. Nevertheless, she did check up on the village from time to time and would occasionally disappear for many months watching the PC from the shadows and within the fog keeping him/her safe from harm whenever he/she ventured into the swamps. She witnessed the Githyanki raid on West Harbor and for the first time in over a century, she wept for the village's destruction. Nearing the end of the quest, Daegun and Bishop manage to track down the rest of the Circle of the Mere who apparently were still alive and had Naevan trapped in the form of a tree. The PC will try to ask them to become allies in order to fight the King of Shadows, but they refuse reasoning that the King of Shadows is merely natural part of the cycle of life where civilization is destroyed and everything is returned back to the land. The Circle then attacks the PC's party. Elanee's final fate is largely determined by the PC's alignment, actions, and influence with her. If the PC is evil or has low influence with her, she will leave the PC after the fight and decide to travel with Naevan. Here the PC is given the choice of killing Elanee and Naevan or letting them go peacefully. If the PC chooses to kill Elanee and Naevan, after the defeat of the King of Shadows her ghost is twisted by all the negative energy and she wanders the Mere luring travelers to their death as she watches them get pulled into the swamp. If the PC decides to let her and Naevan leave peacefully, she is never heard from again until the PC defeats the King of Shadows and rumors float around of a sad elven maiden that aids lost travelers through the Mere. If the PC is good and has high influence with Elanee, she stays with the PC and fights the Circle and frees Naevan from his prison. She then decides to stay with the PC and fights alongside him/her against the King of Shadows and goes missing along with PC and her comrades. Mask of the Betrayer Ammon Jerro recalls that (if stated that Elanee did not leave the group) she was seen by him as he chased the kidnappers of the PC. Her body was under a slab of stone originally meant for the PC, and was not moving. This does imply that she at least made it close to the exit of the vale, but whether she actually died or not is left ambiguous. Seeing as all the other love interests of the PC (including Casavir and Bishop) are stated to be dead, it is possible that she did not survive the escape, making it plausible for the PC to move on to either Safiya or Gann. Deleted Content *There were conversations taken out of the final release of the game that revealed that Elanee was instructed not to help the people of West Harbor during the Githyanki raid so that Daegun would be forced to give up whatever secrets he held. Many within the Circle of Mere believed that Daegun held many dark secrets, secrets that were probably linked to why the Mere was dying. In order to force him to reveal them, they thought that a more aggressive approach was needed. (Added back into game as of Patch 1.04) *There was a quest that was disabled from the final release from the game where Naevan would travel to Crossroad keep and with Elanee's help would build a park. Tidbits *Elanee was voiced by Ursulla Abbot. *Elanee is the only romance option for male PCs. *Elanee's animal companion is a badger named Naloch. *During the Rite of Tyr, if the PC is male and has a higher influence with her than Neeshka, Elanee visits the PC and confesses that he is dear to her and tries to convince him to leave Neverwinter instead of fighting Lorne. She doesn't really offer any real help though. *If the PC brings Elanee to see Georg, he takes Elanee for being the giant swamp elf, even though he knows there is no such thing. Elanee then decides to beat Georg at his own game and tell him that the swamp elf is real and could be headed for West Harbor soon. Georg finally admits that there is no such thing as a giant swamp elf. References *www.neverwinternights2.fr Category:Official campaign companion NPCs Category:Official campaign NPCs